M-300 Claymore/ME3MP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description The Claymore used to be a hard-hitting but poor-selling shotgun due to kickback problems snapping the arms of anyone but krogan firing the weapon. After a rehaul of its kinetic dampening system, the Claymore is being rolled out again. As a way to lure back customers, the gun's manufacturer has lowered the shotgun's selling price without skimping on its stopping-power. Acquisition Weapons are randomly rewarded through purchases of item packs. The M-300 Claymore is categorized as rare. Player Notes *The Claymore must be reloaded after each shot so keep that in mind when using it. Accuracy is key. *The Claymore's primary attribute is its incredibly high damage, higher even than the M-98 Widow sniper rifle, albeit with much more limited range. *Because of the high damage, the Claymore is very effective regardless of what kind of protection the enemy has. *Downsides to the Claymore are its extreme weight and low rate of fire. Its weight, even when fully upgraded, is immense, making it difficult to use with a power-oriented player. *You will need to make frequent trips to ammo crates or use Thermal Clip Packs. The Shotgun Spare Thermal Clip mod can counter this problem adequately. As the Claymore gets more powerful with more upgrades, these mods become less necessary since the Claymore has 18 shots in reserve at level X. *An Infiltrator can use their Tactical Cloak to increase the Claymore's already extreme power and effectively turn the Claymore into a one-hit-kill weapon. The damage becomes so high it can kill any foot soldier in one shot even on Insanity/Gold, though some tougher enemies like Phantoms may require most of the blast to hit the head to ensure a one shot kill. Tougher enemies like Atlases or Banshees can withstand more shots, but Tactical Cloak can still rip very quickly through any defense. If one does not aim the Claymore adequately, the shot could be wasted, as will the Tactical Cloak; subsequently, you will be left exposed. *When used with a Shotgun Shredder Mod or Armor-Piercing Rounds, the Claymore can slaughter Guardians as if they were Assault Troopers. The sheer damage of the Claymore means that the damage lost will not affect its one shot kill potential unless said enemy is further away from the Claymore blast or the shot isn't completely aimed on the target. *The Shotgun Blade Attachment serves little purpose unless playing as a melee-focused krogan where it can aid in killing weaker enemies outright on higher difficulties. The Claymore does so much damage that melee is very rarely considered an option at the range it works best. *When combined with the passive class power Hunter Mode with its damage and accuracy bonus, and the bonus received from Tactical Cloak, the Claymore becomes a very effective weapon to use with the Geth Infiltrator. *Because of the massive damage and single-shot clip, the Claymore is a high-risk, high-reward weapon, since it can kill even the toughest of infantry on gold in just one or two shots, but it leaves you vulnerable after every shot. *A reload cancel will greatly decrease the time you are vulnerable for, as well as increase your damage output and firing speed from reload cancelling. This works best as an Infiltrator by using Tactical Cloak, since most Infiltrators will be using their Cloak more often than not. *If cooldown times aren't a concern, the Shotgun High-Velocity Barrel greatly benefits this weapon, as it grants the same bonuses as the Shotgun Shredder Mod and Shotgun High Caliber Barrel combined while leaving a slot open for a Shotgun Spare Thermal Clip mod or Shotgun Smart Choke. When compared to a Claymore that equips a Shotgun Shredder Mod instead, the Shotgun High-Velocity Barrel's damage increase helps insure that even poorly aimed shots are more likely to be lethal, which is very useful against groups of enemies.